


An Impromptu Break

by idolatres



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Human Prince Sidon, Reader has a vagina, Semi-Public Sex, ill write a ver where hes actually a shark if ya want idm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatres/pseuds/idolatres
Summary: Sidon makes a stop by your work, and insists you take your break now.Commissioned work: "Sidon stops by at work, and fucks me outside in an alley, lots of pet names and love. Maybe a pregnancy scare?"Hope you enjoy it!





	An Impromptu Break

 

    You hear the door open, looking up from your phone to see if it's a familiar customer or not, so you can start preparing the usual for them early. Your eyes light up when you notice it's your darling boyfriend. You swear, every time you see him little sparkles surround him, making him shine even brighter. It's still always super endearing when you have to see him duck through entrance ways, his height often an obstacle for him. You smile and wave at him, and as soon as his eyes meet your face, he grins, a mouthful of sharp teeth greeting you, he starts walking over to you.  
  
  
    "What can I get for you, sir?" You ask holding your hand out to him over the counter, he grabs it with both of his scarred, big hands and cradles it. Despite their rough appearance, his skin is smooth, soft, and always tingly warm, you wonder how he does it. You like to call him your mini pocket heater.  
  
  
    He laughs, and leans his elbows on the counter. "Sir? I kinda like the sound of that." He winks, and you feel your heart skip a beat, and it causes you to let out a nervous giggle. He knows the best way to tease you, it never fails. "Mmm, I'd like you, please! Extra hot and steamy." You snort, squeezing his hands with yours, He leans closer to steal a kiss and you oblige. It's quick, but he nibbles your lips when he pulls away. Sending shivers down your spine. He's usually affectionate, but never so bitey. "When's your break?"  
  
  
    "I have three more hours, princey. Today's been pretty slow though." You notice he shuffles in place, a frown creasing his face. He pulls his hands away from you, and runs them through his long red hair.  
  
  
    "Seriously? that long?" It almost seems like hes whining, you have to stop yourself from laughing, instead you reach up and brush his cheek with your thumb, rubbing circles into it. He leans into your touch and closes his eyes. A soft sigh escapes his lips, and it almost sounds like hes purring. He feels really hot, a bubbly feeling starts rising in your stomach, causing the hairs to raise up on your arms. His breathing starts getting a little rough, his cheeks flushing, making his freckles stand out more. You wonder if his heart is racing as much as yours.  
  
  
    "Can't you like...take your break now?" He mutters, hand reaching out to your face, it cups your cheek, and you can feel your face heat up, hoping he doesn't notice how hot it feels. He rubs circles, like you did to him, and traces down to your chin, holding it in place. He's not even staring at you, his eyes are locked onto your lips. You lick them, not even realizing you do it, and everything seems to freeze in place. Maybe you should take your break now.  
  
  
    The door opens again, this time an actual customer. You quickly retract your hand from Sidon, and he does the same. He seems more affected by this than you, his face a scowl, a rare expression for him, and he quickly shuffles off, making room for the customer to come up to the register. You run your hands through your hair, and start fanning your face with your hands, hoping to get rid of any redness. You have to force yourself to not stare at your boyfriend, and focus on the customer. A weak smile crosses your lips, and you greet them and begin taking their order.  
  
  
    It's a simple order, a capucinno and a slice of cake. But for some reason, your hands are shaky, and you feel like you're gonna drop the cup you're filling. Your eyes dart to where Sidon is, and he's at the far end of the counter, in the corner, leaned over it resting his head in his hand. He's staring **right** at you, following your every movement. This just makes you even more nervous. He realizes you've noticed him, and he grins. Except it's not his normal happy go lucky grin, there's something mischievous to it, and it causes your heart to skip a beat. You turn back to your work, trying to your best to focus. You feel like you're vibrating as you lean down to cut out a slice of the cake the customer wants, you have to hold the knife with both hands to keep yourself steady. Your brain chanting don't look at him, don't look at him.  
  
  
But you still look, you can't help but look at him, and this time his eyes are staring directly at your ass. You stop breathing, your throat constricting, making it feel like you're choking under his gaze. Is he really doing this while you're working? You know he's always been _very_ forward with his wants, openly stating when he's in the mood, but this is the first time he's stopped in while you're working, practically eye-fucking you while you struggle to focus.  
  
  
    and it hits you like a ton of bricks, finally realizing why he wants you to take your break now.  
  
  
    You finish placing the slice into a cute little box, fumbling with the ribbon as you tie it around. You put it in the bag, and go back to the customer, handing them their order. They don't seem to care or notice how messed up you're feeling. Simply taking their stuff, and taking their leave.  
  
  
    This time when you meet Sidon's gaze, you're staring straight at him, eyes squinting at him, lips pouting. You hope he gets the message. _Really? While I'm working?_ He tilts his head at you, acting all innocent. He raises his hand slowly to his face, placing his fingers over his mouth, they slowly part, and he sticks his tongue through the opening. He even wiggles it a little for show.  
  
  
    Your brain short circuits for a second, he _really_ is trying to get you to have sex with him right now. Your whole body feels like it's on fire, and you shudder violently. All he has to do is stare at you, and you feel like you're going to melt. Your body is definitely reacting to the thought of him taking you right now. You really weren't planning on this today, but now you feel like if you don't, you'll be completely out of it until your shift ends. You squeeze your thighs together, and the temporary friction is just enough for you to jolt back to your senses. You glare at him, and he's smiling sweetly at you.  
  
  
    Fine, fine, If he wants to play this game, you'll bite. You walk back further behind the counter, going to find your coworker, who should, _hopefully_ , be done with her break now. She's sitting at a table in the makeshift break room, chowing down on a doughnut, when she sees you, her face is immediately filled with worry.  
  
    "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" She sputters, putting down her doughnut, and hopping up from her seat. She starts to walk over to you, but you wave your hands, dismissing her. "You're like super red, do you feel alright?"  
  
  
    You clear your throat, mouth dry from the teasing you've been suffering through. "Uh, I," You can't stop yourself from stuttering, your embarrassment increasing. "I'm really, really not feeling too good at the moment. I think I need to take my break now. Maybe, maybe get some fresh air." It sounds like you're croaking, wanting to hide your face forever.  
  
  
    Thankfully, your coworker doesn't realize what's really wrong, she nods, motioning for you to leave. "Yeah, yeah of course! I'll finish eating up front, i'll take over now." She grabs her snack and starts cleaning herself up. She doesn't get to say anything else, as you're racing back to the front, walking around the counter, you glance at Sidon, and he leans back up off the counter and starts to follow you. You both walk outside, your body rushing down the street, your mind blank from the adreline suddenly pulsing through your body. You can't believe you're actually about to do this. You've never thought about having sex like this, out of the blue, basically in public. Wait was he planning on fucking you in public? What if you get caught? Oh god, you're not ready to get arrested for faking sick to just fuck your boyfriend. Your breath quickens, and you don't stop walking.  
  
  
    You feel a big hand gently grasp your shoulder, and you turn around, eyes wide, like a deer caught in the headlights. It's just Sidon, and he looks at you with concern. "You okay, babe?" He can feel how bad you're shaking, and he rubs your shoulders reassuringly, "We don't have to do anything, if you don't wanna."  
  
  
    You feel silly. You felt pretty confident seconds ago about doing this, but you're just so nervous. He always makes you feel like you're gonna burst from happiness. He's the most handsome man you've ever seen, and his goofy charming antics and charisma put you under his spell, you just don't want to disappoint him. You let out a sigh. Going to hug him, he smells so sweet, like a fresh sea breeze, refreshing and comforting. He wraps his arms around you, and squeezes lightly. Everytime you hug him you feel safe, like nothing could ever go wrong, not even the world can ruin this. "Sorry, if I was, uh, too pushy." He mutters, you look up at his face, and he's looking away, face mixed with shame and embarrassment.  
  
  
    You can't help but let out a breathy laugh. "No, no, it's okay, princey. Sorry," you stutter, "You just, you really, mm..." Your face is probably bright red, he's staring down at you, and the way his eyes always seem to drink you in, taking in every little feature you have makes you feel like you're a star. You've never liked people staring at you before, but him, you want his eyes to always be on you. You want him to only love you, and you would do anything for him. Ah, you're just realizing how head over heels you are about him.

 

You push your head into his chest, hopefully hiding your embarrassment. "You, you, you um, really know how to get me going." Your voice comes out muffled, a whisper, but he still hears you. He laughs and rubs the back of your head with his hands, playing with your hair.  
  
  
    "Then if you're still down with this, we should probably relocate to somewhere more private, we're getting quite a lot of stares." He sounds so calm about this it baffles you. You lean back from him and notice, yes, people are staring as they walk by. Probably wishing you two would get a room. You focus your attention back on him, and nod in agreement. He grabs your hand, and starts leading you down the street, further away. He walks slow, taking it easy, probably for your own benefit so you don't start panicking again.  
  
  
    His hand is so soft, his palm is sweaty, but nothing too unpleasant. The scars on his hand pop under the sun, marring his perfect skin. You can't help but stare at how big his hand is compared to yours. You'd think someone of his size would be rough, specially with the way he's so rambunctious, but he's always so gentle and sweet with you. Like you're a delicate treasure, and one wrong move could break you.

 

    He makes a turn down an alley, and you look around, no one's really paying attention now, and with that realization your heart is racing again, the butterflies in your stomach returning more intense than before. Like you might just float away, walking on air in the most literal sense. You both turn another corner, and then he stops. You're suddenly hyper alert of your surroundings. Where you two are standing you can't be seen, a dumpster down the way, thank god not too close, is blocking the view. You don't feel as nervous now. The thought of people staring at you was...very unsettling. He really wants to do this? In an alley, like two horny teenagers after school?   
  
  
    You don't get a chance to say anything, he's already on you. Pushing you against the wall a little more rough than what you're used to. A squeak escapes your lips before being completely covered by his. His lips are smooth and cold, they envelope yours completely. You open your mouth, and greet his tongue with yours. Locking lips over and over, gourging yourself on his taste, his tongue searing everywhere it explores. You tangle your fingers in his hair, lightly pulling it, caressing his skull. He lets out a groan, leaning back for a second before diving back in towards your shoulder. His teeth dig into it, and you flinch, pulling him as close as possible against your own body. It stings, but if it's him doing this to you, if it's him biting, kissing, loving, fucking you. You don't mind. You love it. His tongue laps the fresh marks he made, and he peppers your shoulders and neck with kisses as he slides his leg between your thighs, forcefully pushing up against your cunt. You feel like you're on fire, every nerve in your body lighting up, Like you're gonna melt on the spot, it's too hot to stay still, you keep moving against him and moaning loudly, not even caring where you are. The friction just what you needed, and now you want more.  
  
  
    "My princess," his voice is so rough and husky, it does wonders for you, all he would have to do is call your name over and over and you would cum. Placing a firm kiss on your jaw, he works his way down, your neck, your shoulders, your collar bones. He sucks, and licks, and nibbles, and you grind against his knee as hard as you can. "You're so beautiful, every time I look at you I **want** you, in every way possible."  
  
  
    His words are making you feel like the most beautiful being in the universe, and it sends a jolt through your body down to your cunt. Causing you to shudder against him, you try to speak, but your voice isn't cooperating with you, all you can do is let out weak little whines. His hands fondle your breasts through your bra and shirt, and you push them into his grasp. He's fumbling with your buttons, trying to get them undone as fast as he can, you keep pushing against him, grinding as much as possible to keep the friction going, to keep this high going.  
  
    "W-Wait, honey, help me with this please." He sounds nervous as a chuckle escapes him, and you try to focus on the fact that he needs help with this, but all your body wants to do is keep moving.  
  
  
    Your hands detach from his hair, which now, thanks to you, is a tangled mess, and start unbuttoning your shirt with a practised ease. He moves his leg from between you and kneels down, he can unbutton your pants no problem, but struggled with your shirt, which makes you snort at how ridiculous he can be. He glares at you for that, and yanks your pants down, you step out of them, and throw your shirt on top of them. You start unclipping your bra, but before you can even reach the hook, you feel his palm press firmly against you, and you practically buckle against him.  
  
  
    "I think you wanted this even more than I did", he says with a cocky smirk, you can't even argue with that. All he has to do is kiss you, and you're ready for whatever. It's always been like this. Being with him makes you feel more perfect and alive than you've ever felt before.  
  
  
    Still, even though he's trying to tease, you're in no mood. "Hurry up, let's get to it." Your voice trying it's best to sound demanding.  
  
  
    He laughs, "Right, right, whatever my princess wants." Instead of standing back up like you wanted him to, you feel his hand pull aside your panties, and you're bombarded with his slick tongue against your clit. He doesn't stop there, hes lapping at it, and then he pushes his face further forward, and sucks hard. Everything short circuits for you, you don't know if you even made any noises, all you know is everything feels so out of focus. Your legs don't even feel like they're yours. Your head lolls back, mouth hanging open. He's still going, this time moving down to your entrance, and his tongue dives in, licking over and over, digging his nails into your thighs, holding you up, keeping you from falling completely. The pressure is too much, everything's too intense and real, your skin feels like its burning, and every move he makes, the harder his nails dig in, the noises coming from him as he eats you out like you're the best damn thing he's tasted in his entire life, the neediest moan escapes you.  
  
  
    "Fuck, fuck fuck, Sidon, stop, I'll cum," you plead, but he's not even listening, his nails stop digging into you, and instead his one hand firmly grips your thigh, and his other goes to your clit, rubbing it as fast as he can. "Stop, seriously please," Your voice sounds so high pitched, strained from making so much noise, you can't believe its yours, "Please, I wanna cum with you, please."  
  
  
    He pulls away finally, but you're still whispering please, over and over, chanting it mindlessly. You feel like you're going to collapse, legs wobbling, your body quivering, slicked with sweat. He's standing back up, eying you, his pupils dilated completely, and of course, he has to lick his lips in the most dramatic way he can think of, slurping in an obscene manner. Your eyes fixated on his lips, he comes closer to you again, and you two kiss, wasting no time with shy advances. His hands wander to your ass, and he hoists you up no problem, the fact that your back is practically grating against the brick wall doesn't phase you, too wrapped up in tasting him and yourself mixed together, you wrap your legs around his waist, and he thrusts against you. This is the first time you've actually felt his erection during this whole fiasco, and god, you forgot just how big he is. It feels like it's going to rip through his jeans with how firm it feels against you.  
  
  
    His hands go towards his fly, and you know what's happening now, and do you ever /need/ it. You still feel him shuffling below, but he never stops kissing you during it. His cock is pressing against your entrance now, and you moan into his mouth, trying to push yourself down onto him despite how large his head feels. You want him to stretch you, you want him inside you, claiming you as his.  
  
  
    He finally starts sliding in, slow to make sure he doesn't overwhelm you, or hurt you too much, but you're so wet, you don't even feel like it hurts, all you feel is that wonderful sensation of being filled with _him_. Your body convulses as he fits all the way in, stretching you too much, your cunt squeezing around him in a vice grip that makes him spew out several obscenities when he breaks apart from kissing you. "Oh **fuck** , princess you feel **so** good." You nod, desperate for more, already grinding down on his cock despite how stretched you feel, it feels like hes pushing your insides apart, he's that damn big, and you still want _more_.  
  
  
    You start to relax, getting used to his size, he takes note of that, and finally starts moving. Easing out of you, and thrusting back in. You keen needy noises, saying his name over and over like a mantra. You claw at his chest, his shoulders, anything you can get a hold of as he slowly picks the pace up. You can tell he's trying to take it slow, but he's been pent up this entire time, how aggressive his thrusting is even while trying to go slow, practically jolting your body each time. It's so intimate being this close, you can feel each twitch his cock makes, and how hard it's pulsing in you, making you clench around him on and off, every time you do he lets out a guttural moan, which you try your best to record in your mind, etching it in your brain so you can always hear him like this, all because of you.  
  
    He's kissing you every where he can, every kiss his thrusts deepen, and you keep whimpering. A quick deep kiss, "My princess," a kiss to both of your cheeks, "My pearl," a nibble to your neck, "My darling," a kiss and a light bite to your collar bones, "My love." The attention and affection you're receiving is too much, and it's pushing you further over the edge with each name, each sign of his adoration and love for you, it's too much, but he's still not stopping. "You're doing so well, you're wonderful, love, you're so good." You keep nodding, forgetting everything in the world, focusing on him, and the pleasure he brings you. Everything's boiling, everything's bright, you reach for his face, tangling your hands in his hair, and lean forward, he greets you with teeth and tongue. His thrusts, getting more erratic, he moves one hand down to your clit, and starts paying it much needed attention, pinching it, flicking it, rubbing, over and over, faster and faster. Your own scream is muffled by his lips, like he's eating you up whole, and you think to yourself you wouldn't mind that, if it meant you could keep feeling this way forever. One more thrust, and things go black, your cunt squeezing as you yell.  
  
  
    You cum, your hands pulling harsh at his hair, your thighs squeezing so hard around his waist it's bruising. Your body quaking, as he continues thrusting, it's so rough now, he's slamming into you, still saying how lovely and perfect you are, and you believe him. He breaks away from kissing you and bites your shoulder hard, his sharp teeth piercing your skin with ease, muffling his own noises of pleasure, and you feel him fill you up with his cum.  
  
  
    He rides out his orgasm, still going, your body sensitive to everything now, both of you breathing heavy. He seems to be coming down, his thrusts shallow, sporadic and slow. When he finally pulls out of you your body droops, both of your fluids mixing together, slick, drizzling down your thighs. Your legs drop down, too tired keep wrapped around him. He's gentle as he helps you down, your feet making contact with the ground, you almost fall, but he's quick to catch you, supporting you with his arms. You both laugh, looking at each other.  
  
  
    "Thanks, baby!" He says in between heavy breaths, giving you a chaste kiss. He eases his grip on you, and you don't immediately crumple to the ground, but you have to lean on the wall for support. You watch him put himself away, mind still a mess from the activities. He picks your clothes off the ground and starts helping you dress, trying to smooth out the wrinkles in your shirt and pants.  
  
  
    When you're both dressed he leans in and gives you another kiss, his arms wrapping around you, squeezing you gently. His hand wanders down and pinches your ass, causing you to yelp. When he pulls away you smile at him, but he's not smiling back.  
  
  
    "What's wrong?" You ask, reaching out to him, worried that maybe, he didn't enjoy it as much as he seemed to be. Did you do something wrong? The thought of that makes your heart ache.  
  
  
    "Uh, I," He chews his bottom lip, hands fumbling with his pants pocket. Looking like a dog who got caught eating something it wasn't supposed to.  
  
  
    "Honey... you can tell me, you know you can tell me anything." You reassure, voice soft, as you rub his cheek with your hand.  
  
  
    "Right, right...Okay" A sigh of defeat, his hand goes into his pocket for a second, retrieving something, and he holds it out in his palm for you to see. It's a condom.  
  
  
     _Oh._  
  
  
    "I, I was so caught up in the moment, I forgot to put it on."  
  
  
    That explains why you could feel _everything_ so perfectly.  
  
  
    He looks at you, eyes big, and expression scared. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"  
  
  
    You burst into laughter, causing him to look absolutely confused. You basically rush at him, jumping up to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
  
    "It's fine!" You hope it's fine anyway, "It was really nice. Besides there's the morning after pill right?" He's actually apologizing for blowing your mind with the best sex you've had in your life. Condoms or not, you think you can let it slide this time.  
  
  
    His face lights up. "Oh! Oh yeah!" He's back to grinning, putting the condom back in his pocket, his hand goes to ruffle your hair affectionately, which you swat away, both of you giggling messes, basking in your afterglows.  
  
  
    It's silent for a few moments, you two staring at each other. You hope he feels the same as you. You hope he knows just how much you love him, how'd you do absolutely anything to make him happy.  
  
  
    "Oh, before I forget," He starts, eyes twinkling, "Thanks for the meal! It was exactly as I ordered."

 

      and with that, you're half tempted to smack him upside his head.

**Author's Note:**

> https://idolatres.tumblr.com/
> 
> i made a trash writing blog where you can bug me if you want. requests, imagines, and headcanons are open.


End file.
